


That ain't fishin'

by LordDWH



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fishing, Kieran takes Micah fishing, Micah Bell Being an Asshole, characters may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordDWH/pseuds/LordDWH
Summary: “Why don't you go with him Micah? Make sure he don't get up to no funny business.” Arthur suggested and immediately both Kieran's and Micah's eyes widened in surprise.“But-” Micah opened his mouth for a string of excuses to fall out but quickly Arthur raised his hand to shush the male.Eventually he gave in and grumbled a low “fine” before walking off and leaving the group so he could feed Baylock a few apples.When he was gone, Kieran looked up at Arthur still in shock and the look he gave the enforcer was close to question, asking him “why?” without the use of words and it amused Arthur, seeing the shock in the O'Driscoll's eyes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	That ain't fishin'

**Author's Note:**

> While talking with @sunnysratcollection (follow her on Tumblr. Absolute sweetheart) we came up with an scenario in which we wondered what would happen if Kieran and Micah went fishing together and so that conversation led to this fanfic being born

“O'Driscoll!” Kieran winced at the call of his name, recognising the voice from one Micah Bell. He wasn't one to willingly talk with Micah and often he found himself the subject of his teasing after a day's work, even when Micah did no work he sought out Kieran just for the excuse of being harsh without any repercussions.

Kieran bit back on his tongue, fearful on what could happen if he brought himself to correct Micah on his mistake of addressing him as an ‘O'Driscoll’ but it seemed that no matter who he corrected that name would always be used against him, it was punishment enough and the names were just to worsen the damage. 

“Yes, Mr. Bell?” No matter who was harsh towards him, Kieran happened to always be polite. A brave face on for a day of ridicule and harassment. 

“What are you doin' there? Ain't plannin' on runnin' off and finding your old friends now are ya?” He teased and Kieran was quick to raise his hands and defend himself.

“O-Of course not. Just going fishin'.”

Micah nodded, slowly. “Sure fishin', and who's letting you leave camp?”

“W-Well…”

“So you're sneakin' off, just to go fishing. Now, it sounds to me like you're only sneaking off to go find some O'Driscoll's, O'Driscoll.”

“I p-promise..” Kieran's voice got caught in his throat at the condescending sneer Micah gave him.

Neither had noticed the gangs notorious leader approach, cigar in hand with his own son following behind. Arthur raised concern about Micah being with the O'Driscoll, despite his own distrust towards him, but he was in no mood for bloodshed today. Not yet, at least. “Nice to see you boys gettin' along.” Dutch chuckled; met with a frown from Micah once he recognised Dutch's voice and the low grunt from Arthur.

“Hello, Dutch.”

“What's happenin' over here then?” Dutch asked as he kicked his leg up onto a rock, leaning forward towards them as he rested his arm across his thigh.

“Kieran wants to go fishin', Boss.” He answered. “Called him out for just wanting to sneak off to his old friends.”

“Is this true?”

Kieran gasped; not wanting this lie to be spread so quickly. “I promise that ain't...” But he couldn't finish his sentence even if he wanted too, caught by Arthur's cautious gaze that forced his mouth to shut.

“Why don't you go with him Micah? Make sure he don't get up to no funny business.” Arthur suggested and immediately both Kieran's and Micah's eyes widened in surprise. 

“But-” Micah opened his mouth for a string of excuses to fall out but quickly Arthur raised his hand to shush the male.

Eventually he gave in and grumbled a low “fine” before walking off and leaving the group so he could feed Baylock a few apples. 

When he was gone, Kieran looked up at Arthur still in shock and the look he gave the enforcer was close to question, asking him “why?” without the use of words and it amused Arthur, seeing the shock in the O'Driscoll's eyes.

“Watch your back, Kieran. Or Micah'll definitely kill ya.”

Kieran let out a yelp at the warning, despite it sounding more of a threat. While Arthur began to walk away, talking to Dutch again about potential plans the two may have had.

When they were gone he finally was able to let out a long sigh in relief, removing his hat to run his fingers through his hair before drawing his attention over towards the horses where Micah stood, arms crossed and scowl apparent on his unfortunate face and so reluctantly Kieran had to drag his feet over there before something were to happen just because he began sulking in one spot.

“So, where we headin' to then, cowpoke?” Micah asked as he mounted his horse, patting Baylock's neck to comfort the animal. Kieran swore that the only living creature Micah liked had to have been Baylock and nobody else, but that was something he couldn't fault him for.

“I-I know a spot that's not far, shouldn't take too long to ride out there.”

Micah grunted as he steered the horse down the path, not waiting for Kieran to mount up nor tell him where they actually was supposed to be heading and so the gang's unfortunate whipping boy had to work quickly in order to just catch up with Micah Bell.

* * *

Their entire journey was kept in an awkward silence amongst the two, neither wanting to engage in conversation with the other. Kieran did try to compliment Baylock at first, hoping that it would at least cause Micah to reluctantly talk about something but he only ignored the kind words in regards to the animal and so Kieran realised soon that a conversation, with him at least, wasn't wanted and wouldn't be reciprocated and so he shut himself up before he got into worse trouble.

The location Kieran had in mind wasn't far, just as he said, and he only took them to another spot of the lake they had camped on. Camp couldn't be seen which was good news to Micah, if he wanted to drown the O'Driscoll then that meant nobody would see it and prevent it from happening. But for now he tried to ignore the urge and instead watch the O'Driscoll as he began to prepare his fishing rod.

“Are you not gonna fish, Mr. Bell?” Kieran asked, just trying to be polite.

“I ain't interested in fishing, Kieran.” Micah grunted, scratching his jaw with a dirty hand. This was the first time the name ‘O'Driscoll’ hadn't been used and a small gasp escaped his lips once Kieran realised the detested nickname hadn't been used, but he didn't want to bring notable attention to it otherwise Micah may correct that mistake.

“It's not so bad. Give it a try.”

“I said-” Micah's voice was raised as he began to shout at the boy but seeing him flinch from the change in tone had him bite his tongue. He drew himself away and Kieran let out a long sigh of relief when Micah stopped his yelling.

“What do I need to do?” He grumbled.

“Take this.” Kieran passed over his own rod. “A-And I recommend using cheese bait, plenty of Blue Gill around these parts.”

Micah raised a brow towards the other male as he left to approach Branwen's saddle bags, pulling out something that had been wrapped in cloth and throwing it over towards him. When Micah caught whatever the object was he gagged at the putrid smell coming from it, almost dropping it on the ground before Kieran returned.

“What the hell is that?” He exclaimed. It took whatever strength Kieran had within him not to laugh at the reaction.

“Cheese.”

Micah rolled his eyes at Kieran's answer but slowly stepped closer to the water's edge, looking back for further instruction from Kieran. A small smile almost slipped free when he realised that he would be teaching Micah how to bait the line and he worried about the reaction given to an O'Driscoll teaching him the most simple of tasks. 

Kieran stepped forward eventually, taking the cheese from his hand and pulling the hook towards him. “Here, let me show you.” He offered, before walking him through the steps and showing him what to do. Micah grudgingly goes along with the plan and when Kieran finishes he pushes him out of the way, waiting for him to step back before casting out himself.

He had nothing else to do, other than stand back and watch while Micah did all the fishing and so awkwardly he crossed his arms and bounced back and forth on his heels, occasionally stopping to scuff up some of the sand under him. Unfortunately however, Micah grew impatient and after only five minutes he reeled the line back in despite not having anything bite the line and he walked back towards Baylock, digging inside one of the saddlebags for something. 

Kieran watched with a raised brow and when he emerged with a stick of dynamite in hand was when curiosity peaked. “What are you doin'?”

“Fishin'.” Micah said nonchalantly.

As he stepped closer to the water he lit the fuse and after a brief moment of waiting he threw the dynamite into the water, in time for an explosion and water to splash back and hit them. The horses began to grow restless from Micah's foolishness and Kieran worked quickly to calm them down before they ran off from them, giving them various treats when they had stopped their jumping too.

“That ain't fishin'.”

Micah snorted at the tone he had taken and sharply turned on his heel to face the O'Driscoll, scowling down at him. “It got us some fish, didn't it?”

“W-Well-”

“Now shut up an' go grab them, before we lose what I caught.”

Kieran didn't listen to the instruction and rooted himself him place, frowning more to himself for even thinking that fishing today would have been a good idea. The disobedience wasn't met with high praise and after a minute of waiting Micah did march over to take hold of Kieran's jacket. He pulled at it which forced Kieran to follow along if he didn't want to fall over, but he did so anyway once Micah pushed him out into the water's, tripping over his own feet.

“Hurry up, O'Driscoll.” Micah said. “I ain't got all day.”

“I ain't an O'Driscoll.”

“Are you talkin' back to me?” Once Kieran was up on his feet again he began to step closer, wary of the water as it washed back and forth onto the land and the boy backed away from the fear that kicked in when Micah approached. “'Cause it sounds like you're talkin' back to me.”

“I ain't-” Kieran closed his mouth at the unfortunate look passed his way and mustering what dignity he had left the boy began to wade through the water just to collect what fish he could after Micah blew them up. It wasn't that many and the quality of a lot of them was exceedingly poor compared to what they could have gotten had Micah remained patient.

“Good. Stick 'em in one of your saddle bags and we'll get goin'.”

Kieran packed away what little items they had left before mounting up and following Micah away from the spot. He sat silently, sulking their entire journey home while his unfortunate companion would chuckle occasionally after looking back at him, a smile on his face.

* * *

“How was fishin', you two?” Arthur asked once he began to spot Micah and Kieran returning from their small trip. All Micah did was give him a small smile as he joined the rest of the men at the campfire, while Kieran slowly approached Arthur.

“Fine.”

“Just fine?”

“I don't want to get into it, Mister.” He let out a low sigh, running a hand through his hair. “Not now at least.”

Arthur chuckled but nodded slowly, placing a large hand on the boys shoulder. “Why don't you give the fish to Pearson and then rest some? Dealin' with Micah's punishment enough.”

There were a lot of words swimming through Kieran's head at the moment, both a mix of good and bad and it irritated him at how easily Arthur began to act nice with him, simply over a fishing trip with the gang's least favourite member. But he was far too exhausted after all that and so forced himself to smile and nod, giving Arthur a simple. “Thank you, mister.”


End file.
